


Considering The Night

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season 4 Finale, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the events of Operation P.R.O.M.</p><p>And then his eyes turned and met the dark sapphire ones of the only man he had ever loved. Brock was cleaning his knife, regrettably, using the end of his already torn dark suit jacket but had glanced up and locked eyes with the scientist immediately. It reminded him of moments before, the big brute rushing into the hangar, eyes all crazy and wild, and the look he had given him then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considering The Night

**Author's Note:**

> That season finale was just begging for fanfiction. I mean, it was an epic, movie-like episode. The reason of course being that Doc and Jackson assumed the show may not continue further so they wanted to write a great series finale. Thank god it was continued. It resulted in a great finale either way!
> 
> This was written to fill a prompt on The Venture Bros Kink Meme over on LJ. I got carried away with writing more than just a drabble though. I'm too into narratives.

The crazy bug women finally under control and the pandemonium coming to an abrupt halt, Rusty was finally able to stop and take a breath.

It had been a tumultuous night all around, pushing aside the ill effects of his spanish fly and just taking into consideration all of the guests who had attended and imbibed large amounts of alcohol and well, there you have it.

He looked around the room at the various S.P.H.I.N.X. agents, preoccupied with corralling the women. And then his eyes turned and met the dark sapphire ones of the only man he had ever loved.

Brock was cleaning his knife, regrettably, using the end of his already torn dark suit jacket but had glanced up and locked eyes with the scientist immediately. It reminded him of moments before, the big brute rushing into the hangar, eyes all crazy and wild, and the look he had given him then.

What struck Rusty as incredibly surreal was the fact that the music was still playing, the strobe lights continued to dance across the hangar, looking more and more like a dream as the moments ticked on. It was as though nothing strange had happened here, the dance continued on. Rusty watched as Orpheus' strange roommate and Shore Leave even began to dance once more together.

Suddenly, with the lights angling in just that right way behind his curly blonde head, Brock smirked at him the way he had when he'd first walked in.

Rusty forgot to breathe.

Their friends and colleagues distracted, the two began to close the massive space between them, walking across the hangar to meet in the middle of the floor. Once up close, Brock smiled and cocked his head towards the exit signaling for them to head outside and away from the noise. Rusty didn't think twice before following the man obediently.

  
Feeling overwhelmed by the atmosphere of the hangar, stepping outside into the slightly chilly nighttime air was refreshing for the scientist. He began to feel a clearer head and realized he might be sobering up a bit.

  
Brock leaned against the wall and pulled out a flask, tilting it back to sip from it as Rusty stood awkwardly watching him. This was the first time they'd spent time together alone in who knows how long? It was uncomfortable but then again, maybe he was just imagining it.

  
The night had been a strange one for the S.P.H.I.N.X agent as well. Brock had seen too much, hell he always felt like he'd 'seen too much', but this night was different, of course. He'd watched the only woman he'd ever loved pull some sort of crazy, suicide mission by lodging herself and her new found lover off of a cliff while he watched. In the morning, he'd have to go about the business of taking care of the scene. But for now, all he wanted to do was forget and lose himself in the night.

  
“Hey, can I get some of that?” Rusty asked, a wry smile playing at his features.

  
Brock glanced at him, as if noticing for the first time he was there, before handing the small metal flask over. He watched as the scientist took more than some, nearly leaving the thing empty. Brock finished it off as the two leaned against the hangar wall, the sounds of music and merriment still echoing from inside. There was still plenty of booze and food to be had, they shouldn't have been surprised that an outbreak of bug women couldn't shut this party down.

  
“Nice job in there.” Brock muttered, suddenly remembering the transformation of those Black Hearts. Although, he would have had to take care of them anyway in some shape or form. So, he supposed, the man had done him a favor.

  
Rusty raised an eyebrow at the taller, larger man, already feeling the effects of the scotch flowing through him. “Hey... I didn't know that... that was going to have that affect! It's not my fault.”

  
“How is it not your fault?”

Rusty stared out at the darkness before them for a moment and just listened to the 80's song blasting from inside. White was still at the helm D.J.'ing. “Well, it wasn't supposed to do that.”

Brock began to chuckle darkly, feeling a bit worn thin. The whiskey wasn't helping. Glancing at his former charge he realized abruptly that the man's tuxedo had been ruined by the acid vomit of one of the Black Hearts. Boy, as time went on his life wasn't getting any less weird.

  
“Doc, we gotta get you outta that suit.”

  
There was a beat as Rusty stared at the pavement in front of them, unsure of how to respond. Finally, “Okay, but let's go back to the house.”

  
Brock raised a brow at his insinuation and realized his phrasing may have confused the doctor. “No, I meant... “ He trailed off.  
Rusty was looked up at him with that dark sort of look you get when you've had way too much to drink and the sun is threatening to come up soon and you're just so tired and done.

  
Brock licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

He began leading the way across the compound back towards the house, hoping that the boys had scampered off somewhere else. They definitely weren't in the hangar anymore, he'd made sure of that. A part of him was nagging in his mind telling him he should be concerned he wasn't certain where they were but another part told him it was their prom night, essentially their high school graduation and so they deserved a break. They deserved a night to goof off and get into trouble.

  
Speaking of which, he deserved a night off too, a night to just relax. He'd been planning on it, having snuck off with one of the “ladies of the night” but how quickly that had crumbled at his feet. Maybe it wasn't too late to turn the night around.

  
Once they were inside the dark house, it became evident that this was not where the boys had scampered off to. They were quite obviously alone as all the lights were off and it was deadly silent. Rusty shuffled past him and further into the living room, pausing for a just a moment before moving towards the stairs.

  
He paused again and called over his shoulder, “Are you coming?”

Brock was torn. This was something different, strange and new. He took in the sensory deprivation of the dark house, the lack of sound. He thought about the consequences of his actions over the next few hours. He thought about his job with S.P.H.I.N.X. And then, even worse, his mind tried to drift towards Molotov. And then he looked up at the man on the stairs, the desperate look in his eye, the way he was sort of smirking, although it was an awkward and unsure one, and thought, 'Fuck it.' and followed him up the stairs.

…

Still bathed in almost total darkness, save for a lamp in the corner of the bedroom, Brock found himself slightly nervous and unsure as to why. Rusty handed him a glass of something from a bottle he'd produced out of nowhere, probably hidden away from the boys in a cabinet or something.

“Ugh!” Brock groaned, nearing spitting it all out after just one sip. “What is this?!”

Rusty smirked, feeling flirtatious. “Some cooking sherry I've been hanging on to for a... special occasion.”

Brock eyed him levelly. “You know you're not supposed to drink this, right?”

“Well, why not? It's just like regular sherry. Only... cheaper. It's what I have, okay?”

“Hang on.”

The man abandoned the glass on the nightstand and left the room, leaving the doctor alone with his, quickly sobering, thoughts.

After a panicked moment of 'Will he come back?', Rusty settled down when Brock returned from the dark hallway, this time being sure to close and lock the bedroom door. He produced a hefty bottle of whiskey that had barely been cut into.

“Where the hell did you get that?!” Rusty looked shocked.

Brock shrugged, moving to pour them both glasses of the stuff. “I have a stash of stuff in my old room still.”

“What kind of stuff? Where is it?”

“Shut up and drink, Doc.” he waved him off, handing him a glass.

Downing his drink and pouring another, Brock let his mind muse over the last several months of work he'd put in with S.P.H.I.N.X. And now, suddenly, he was back here at the compound, back with this man who if he was being honest, he'd tried to forget about.  
Behind him, Rusty had downed the drink in one gulp, preferring to get the taste over and done with. He was now peeling off the layers of his badly, burnt tuxedo. When Brock turned around, he could make out a slight burn on the man's chest. He gulped down his new drink, setting it aside to move towards the doctor.

“Jesus. That bug thing really did a number of you.” he said, reaching out almost to touch the burn but pulling back at the last minute.

Rusty looked up at him through lashes and heavy eyelids. Brock just stared, his hand frozen in mid air for a moment before he quickly dropped it back to his side. Rusty thought about the way the man had rushed in to the hangar, ready to attack. He hadn't seen that look in a long while and he'd missed it really.

It was no secret that when Brock Samson, killing machine, got his adrenaline going, there was no stopping him. Endorphins kicked in and all kinds of wonderful things happened.

  
Rusty would never admit it, but he loved seeing the man get all riled up even if it usually meant the slaughtering of individuals nearby. It was dirty and weird but then again so was he.

Licking his lips, Rusty made up his mind and moved towards the larger man. He reached up in an effort to pull the man down closer to him and began to kiss him fervently.

Deciding to give up any last bit of common sense or propriety, Brock quickly gave in, feeling himself being pulled against the bare chest of the older man. He kissed him back just as hard, beginning to walk them towards the bed.

Feeling the man's hands in his hair, Brock swirled his tongue against his as they rapidly ran out of walking room, feeling the doctor stop abruptly up against the edge of the bed. Brock fixed him with one more deepening of the kiss before pulling back to eye him voraciously.

Rusty's eyes were wide and he was struggling to catch his breath as the blonde pushed him down onto the bed and quickly began to remove his own tux and pants. Making quick work of that, he moves and he's on top of the scientist in an instant, being sure to hold him down against the mattress by the wrists, pinned on either side of him.

'It's happening, and oh my god it is actually happening this time', Rusty thinks as Brock begins kissing him again even more passionately than before.

He begins to lose himself in the sensation of it all. The whiskey in his blood has made thinking difficult, not to mention the muscular man that is on top of him and now is, oh my god, he's biting at his neck in that spot, just that one spot beneath his jaw.  
Rusty wants to reach up and feel the taut muscular back of his former bodyguard but Brock has his wrists pinned pretty tightly down on to the bed. As aggravating as it is, it is a major turn on.

Letting a noise of helplessness escape from his mouth, he shifted trying to be both closer to Brock's teeth and also away from it due to the mind-boggling feeling it was causing.

Hearing the moans the man was beginning to make only egged him on more. He shifted then, pulling back from the squirming mess of the scientist before him to sit back above him. He smirked as he felt the heat between their two erections and he made sure to ground their pelvises together even more.

Looking red in the face and flustered, Rusty was still looking all wide eyed as he stared up at him. The younger man was clad only in his black boxes whereas his former charge was still pretty much dressed. This wouldn't do. Brock reached down to begin undoing his slacks, moving ultra slowly just to tease the man.

Panting up at him, Rusty began to feel very vulnerable here in his own bedroom. He was basically being held down on top of his bed by a man three times his size and who was uber strong. It was tantalizing to think of what was going to happen next. He hoped the boys were long gone, preoccupied with their prom night so as not to disturb them.

“So, Doc... how long has it been?”

The question seemed confusing since it had so many implications. Was he referring to their last visit with one another? Or perhaps his last sexual conquest? Was he questioning how long he'd held these, mostly secret, desires for his bodyguard?

Rusty licked his lips, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “What do you mean?”

Brock stopped his agonizingly slow work at the man's zipper and leaned in close again to whisper, “Are you ready for this?”

The implications.

Rusty bit his lip as Brock moved his hands up to his shoulders, pinning them deliciously down to the mattress as he began to kiss him deeply once more. Tongues lashing back and forth against one another, Rusty felt like he was going to burst out of his pants. Everything just felt so good, so right.

Sitting back in one fell swoop, Brock undid the man's pants, yanking them off. He then climbed back on top of him but allowed one of his hands to trail down the side of him.

Rusty swallowed as he watched the blonde above him and tried not to twitch convulsively. A memory suddenly flooded his mind involving a discussion he and Brock had atop of a humvee. They'd talked of wet blankets or he had, Brock feeling rather uncomfortable at the time.

Ironic, really that they now were here lying in... no, wait that wasn't irony, was it? It was-  
His thoughts were drowned out by the sound of the man's heavy breathing in his ear as Brock pounced at his neck again beginning to suck and bite at the tender flesh. Rusty forgot what he was thinking and succumbed into a series of moans and groans.

Brock moved up to nibble at his earlobe, taking it in his mouth and then blowing gently in his ear causing shivers up and down his spine. Rusty gripped at the hard muscles of the man's shoulders for stability and ran his hands through his blonde locks.

Licking again at his ear lobe, he ground out, “Condoms?”

“W-what?”

“Condoms. D'you have any?”

“Uhh... “ Rusty was having trouble concentrating.

“Never mind.” Brock mumbled, pulling away and moving off the bed. Rusty began to panic from the lack of contact.

“W-wait! I can... uh, go-”

Brock turned around to face him again, having fished out his wallet from his discarded pants on the floor. “I got one.”

He moved back over to him again, making quick work of shoving him back down onto the bed forcefully. Rusty gasped as he felt himself held in place once more, securely, tightly. He liked it.

The condom was tossed to the side on the bed as Brock reached down between them to run a hand over the strained fabric of his boxers to rub at his cock. He then moved it down towards the scientist's own, rapidly rubbing and stroking through the boxers.

Rusty began to lose his mind, all thought fleeing him, all sensation rushing towards his dick. He was going to black out.

Brock stood up, ridding himself of the black fabric and pulling off the white cotton boxes that Rusty wore as well. Angling himself just right above the doctor, he began to stroke the both of them in his massive hand causing fireworks in the older man's mind.

The dark bedroom was quiet except for the sounds of their panting and the shuffling of the sheets and covers of the bed. The rest of the house lay quiet still as the party no doubt continued at the edge of the compound unfettered.

Brock produced a bottle of lube that the man was sure hadn't been there a moment before and began to probe his ass gently, looking for entrance. It felt amazing.

Moaning in ecstasy, Rusty flailed about and gripped at the sheets around him as sensations overwhelmed him. As Brock began to pump one finger in and out of him and then two while still stroking their erections together, Rusty began to feel dizzy.

Brock was stroking both of their cocks more and more rapidly and he wasn't sure he could hold on much longer. He wasn't a spring chicken anymore after all.

Brock looked about ready to burst himself and it was at that moment that he reached out to unsheathe the condom from the golden wrapper that housed it. Sliding it onto his massive cock, he gripped at the scientist's hips, pulling him closer before entering the man with an intensity Rusty couldn't begin to have even imagined.

Both men moaned loudly at the contact as Brock began to pump into him hitting just that perfect spot. His hands clenched in rhythm around the soft flesh of his still bony hips which had not changed whatsoever even in his old age. Rusty thrashed in delirium, his hot breath coming out in pants.

The intensity of his thrusts into the smaller man became more and more rapid as Brock too lost himself in the motions, all thoughts spilling away and leaving something pure and animal behind.

He maneuvered the man's left leg around and up into the air, holding it just there as he continued to fuck him, driving down and deeper.

He slowed his pace, now with a better grip of his right hand placed just below Rusty's back to shift him up and into place. He wanted to slow it down to enjoy it and hopefully ride it out as long as possible.

The night had quickly gotten away from him and he'd be damned if he didn't walk away from all of this with memories to hang on to, the alcohol in his bloodstream be damned.

Looking down at the man's contorted face, he willed him to open his eyes to look up at him but he was in too much pleasure.

“Doc... “ he managed to groan out and it was enough to bring the man to rapt attention.

He reached over to begin stroking his cock in precise timing with his own thrusts into the man's ass. Rusty was looking up at him in hazy ecstasy as he was fucking him and the room was growing hotter by the second. The sensation of the sheets on his knees and the sound of the other man's panting was all too much.

“Oh god... “ Brock panted and moaned, looking deep into the scientist's eyes as he pounded him over and over.

The sight of the doctor just gasping and moaning beneath him as he was getting fucked finally pushed him over the edge and he lost it, coming with a shout that he was sure rattled the entire house.

Rusty soon succumbed too spilling out all over their stomachs, the sticky substance getting everywhere as he nearly passed out in exhaustion, feeling the wet, sweaty sheets beneath him. Brock disposed of the condom somewhere off to the side of the bed and went back to his slacks to fish out his pack of cigarettes and lighter.

Settling in against the headboard and catching his breath, he glanced at the doctor who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. He lit two cigarettes and nudged the man's shoulder lazily.

Rusty glanced up sleepily and seeing the offered cigarette, he let his mind roll over the thought for a moment. He sat up against the headboard as well, taking it gently between his two fingers.

Deciding it was probably okay just this one time, he took a small drag from it, not wanting to embarrass himself with a coughing fit in front of the man. Brock took a long puff off of his, letting his head fall back against the wall and closing his eyes.

The scientist exhaled the smoke and watched pleasantly as it danced around the bedroom. He wondered how sore he would be in the morning. Wait... morning? What time was it? It was already pretty much morning now.

He glanced at his former bodyguard, feeling the need to be... needy. Longing for the touch of the man once more, he knew that this was probably all he was going to get from him. He was never very touchy-feely. Rusty knew this from the many, many years of knowing the man.

Brock, feeling eyes upon him, opened his again and fixed the older man with a stare as he took another drag of his cigarette.

“What?”

“Uh... nothing.”

They sat like that a little while longer, each taking drags of their cigarettes until Brock inevitably finished his first, being used to taking longer drags. He watched the scientist puff at his before smiling.

Rusty took offense. “What?”

“Nothin, Doc. You almost done?”

The scientist shrugged, taking one last large drag before offering the cigarette to him to finish. He did before discarding it on top of his pack on the nightstand. Deftly maneuvering his arms around the smaller man, he pulled them both into a comfortable position on the bed, holding the man closely.

“Brock... what-” Rusty began but found himself soon silenced by a swift kiss on the side of his head.

“Shut up, Doc.”

At least the night hadn't ended too badly. It had started out promising and then quickly headed into disappointment. He knew it was juvenile but he'd wanted that crown, dammit! At least now he had a prom night he could be proud of and look back on fondly.

He wouldn't forget this night, that was for damn sure.


End file.
